


Юриспруденция, недорого

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Бобби Морс понимает, что ей необходимо обзавестись юристами.





	Юриспруденция, недорого

Бобби бросила пачку бумаг в ящик и устало вздохнула. С приемом Бартона на работу исков о повреждении имущества стало намного больше, и самостоятельно разбираться с ними никаких сил не хватит. Она набрала Наташу, которая ответила после второго гудка:

— Не отвлекаю? — на фоне чье-то булькающее кряхтение.

— Нет, — отозвалась Романофф, — как раз у кое-кого будет время подумать, насколько ему нравятся ногти на руках.

— Я хотела спросить, нет ли у тебя какого-нибудь знакомого юриста? Я просто зашиваюсь!

— Так, Исайя работает только на меня, — прозвучало довольно резко. Недолгая пауза. — «Нельсон и Мердок», они могут взяться.

— Сказать, что от тебя?

— Не стоит, — Наташа завершила вызов.

«Нельсон и Мердок» — Бобби показалось чем-то смутно знакомым, где-то она слышала про них. Какой-то громкий процесс… Вбила в поисковик: адрес в Адской кухне. От Таймс-сквер, где их офис, недалеко. И дело «Карателя». Да, если ребята почти справились с этим — как говорили заголовки новостей, — то с исками и редкими заявлениями на бывшего мужа точно разберутся.

Простенькая дверь, но с табличкой. Бобби поняла, что парни точно не гребут деньги лопатами. Постучала и зашла. За столом девушка, тут же поднявшая голову от бумаг и улыбнувшаяся.

— Добрый день! Я бы хотела поговорить с господами Нельсоном и Мердоком о сотрудничестве, — она заметила, что двое молодых мужчин о чем-то спорят в соседней комнате. И один из них с белой тростью. Justitia est caecus. Фемиде бы понравилось, усмехнулась про себя Бобби.

— Сейчас, — девушка тут же поднялась.

Бобби было забавно наблюдать, не слыша, о чем они говорят, как эта блондинка пыталась, похоже, утихомирить спорщиков. Через минуту, когда те заняли места за столом, смотря в разные стороны, она пригласила зайти.

— Здравствуйте, — улыбнулся тот, что не был слепым. — Меня зовут Франклин Нельсон, это мой коллега Мэттью Мердок и наш ассистент — Карен Пейдж.

— Бобби Морс, — она протянула две визитки. — Меня интересует сотрудничество с вами на постоянной основе. Чтобы вы вели дела моей фирмы.

— Какого рода у вас бизнес? — спросил Мердок. Довольно логично, потому что он же не мог ничего прочитать на визитке, которой ему не дали. Наверное, надо будет следующую партию заказать с Брайлем.

— Контртеррористическое агентство, — улыбнулась ему Бобби. Она была уверена, что по интонации Мердок понял. — В связи с нашей деятельностью у нас довольно много всякой бумажной работы: иски о порче имущества, проникновении на частную территорию, нанесении увечий по неосторожности… Мы, разумеется, все компенсируем, но нам необходима помощь юристов, чтобы всем этим заниматься. Я сама вела дела, но откровенно нет на это времени.

— А у вас бывают какие-то серьезные обвинения? Судебные разбирательства? — Нельсон кивнул Пейдж записывать.

— В принципе, нет. Только у моего бывшего мужа — он на нас работает. Убийство Брюса Беннера, его оправдали. Я думаю, вы слышали.

— Конечно, — отозвалась Пейдж, не поднимая головы от бумаг.

— Вы пришли по рекомендации Романофф? — от Бобби не ускользнуло, насколько резко произнес это Мердок. И как Нельсон и Пейдж уставились на него.

— Какой ответ вас устроит? — улыбнулась Бобби.

— Простите, нам надо посовещаться, — услужливо улыбнулся Нельсон. Бобби начинала забавлять ситуация. Она согласно кивнула и вышла из кабинета, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Села к ним спиной, но так, чтобы точно все слышать.

— Мэтт, — прошипел Нельсон, — твои бывшие несут только страдания, разрушения и смерть! Но пока я не вижу проблем заниматься юридическими вопросами этой компании.

— Что? — это уже Пейдж. — Романофф? Черная Вдова, Мститель? Бывшая Мэтта?

— Да, наш друг любит экстраординарных женщин, — выплюнул Нельсон. — Что, нечего сказать? Нам Электры хватило, Мэтт!

— Я не хочу иметь дел с Наташей, — тихо отчеканил Мердок.

— Так мы можем спросить, работают ли они вместе, но, твою мать, Мэтт, у нас и так сейчас работы мало, — снова прошипел Нельсон. — Нам нужна работа, Мэтт, постоянная, твою мать, работа! Пока выглядит не очень пыльно! Надо ознакомиться с их исками и принять предложение. Нам за следующий месяц нечем платить аренду!

— У них даже визитки есть, — подала голос Пейдж. — Это уже лучше дела Фрэнка, Мэтт.

— Но у них есть Бартон, и их порекомендовала Романофф, — наконец что-то произнес Мердок.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы Бартоном? — спросил Нельсон.

У всех проблемы с Бартоном, потому что Бартон — одна большая проблема. Бобби про это знала не понаслышке. Как и Хантер. Ей всегда нравились проблемненькие.

— Нет, но… — Мердок замолк на пару секунд. — Решайте сами. Я бы не хотел с ними связываться…

— А твое чутье относительно Морс? — это был Нельсон. И, как показалось Бобби, он был настроен решительно.

— Она не нервничает, говорит как есть.

— Так, Мэтт, может, согласимся, а?

— Карен? — Мердок обратился к Пейдж.

— Я согласна с Фогги: нам нечем платить аренду. И лично у меня нет проблем с кем-то, кто порекомендовал Барбаре Морс нас. Так что я бы этим занялась. Учитывая специфику работы, по большей части, — дело для меня. Я готова.

— Видишь! — Нельсон стукнул по столу. 

— До сих пор — нет, — хмыкнул Мердок.

— Да я про другое!

— Я до сих пор не вижу, — отозвался похоже что бывший Наташи. — Но ваши аргументы довольно весомы.

— Берем? — поинтересовалась Пейдж.

— Да, — в унисон ответили Мердок и Нельсон.

Бобби улыбнулась. Но придется выглядеть немного потерянной.

— Барбара, — окликнула ее Пейдж, — простите за ожидание.

Девушка шире открыла дверь. Бобби уже знала, что ответит на любой вопрос.

— Мы принимаемся за эту работу, — констатировал Мердок. — Пришлите Карен ваши бумаги, и мы сможем сверстать смету.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Бобби, — но проблемы вы решите?

— Решим, — кивнул Нельсон и протянул руку.


End file.
